The Things I'd Do For You
by AmberMidnightSkies
Summary: As Ryou and Ichigo's love grows stronger so does a certain green haired aliens jealousy. Dedicated to: Darkest Midnights'
1. Jealousy

A/n: I have a few stories up and I'm having a hard time keeping up with updating and I decide to write another story... I'm such a baka

Kish: Am I in the story?

Me: Yes of course you are... you're the only green haired alien in Tokyo Mew Mew!!!

Kish: Oh yeah I forgot...

Me: OK...

Kish: Ember Shirogane doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew

Me: I didn't even have to ask... O.O OK who are you and what have you done to Kish!!

Kish: I am Kish!!!

Me: _Right_

Kish: -.-

Me: OK now to the story!!!

**The Things I'd do For You**

**Chapter One: Jealousy**

It was a regular Sunday morning and Kish had just woken up.

_Another day,_ He thought, _Another day of watching Ichigo with that Blondie._

Ever since the aliens had left Masaya and Ichigo had been dating and being together all the time. When Masaya asked Ichigo to go to England to study she said no because she didn't want to leave her friends. Ichigo was heart broken until Ryou asked her out, and they have been together ever since. Just the thought of Ichigo and Ryou together made Kish shutter. He had come back from his home planet just to see Ichigo, but he had spotted her with Ryou in the park near the café.

Kisshu sat up in his bed and stared at his hands. _Why, _He though, _why doesn't she love me the way she loves Blondie boy or how she loved Masaya? I love her but why doesn't she realize that? Why is it that Taruto and Pai can get the girls of their dreams to like them._

It was true, Taruto had Pudding. He loved her and she loved him back. Pai also had Lettuce who loved and cared for him as much as he loved and cared for her. Kisshu felt like he was the only one without a girl to love... well he did like a girl but she didn't like him back.

_I should have come back sooner, then Ichigo wouldn't have been with Blondie boy. She would have been with me... but what makes me so sure... Maybe she likes him... and maybe he likes her back... That's probably why she's with him... I wouldn't have stood a chance against him and Ichigo because to her I'm just some weird alien with a crush on her... but I love her with all my might, unlike that ungrateful tree hugger... Why doesn't Ichigo see it... Why won't she give me a chance... _

" Hey Kisshu!!!" Yelled Taruto from the hallway.

Today was the day that they had to go back to Earth. Why? Because their commander sent them back to Earth to hunt for a new tool they could use to help restore their planet to it's natural beauty. Unfortunately the Mew Aqua they brought back wasn't enough to fully restore it's beauty. So now they have to go back and search for this new substance.

" What!!!" Asked Kisshu angrily from his bedroom.

" Come on we're almost there!!! Pai and me want you to hurry up so we'll be ready when we land!!!"

Kisshu sighed.

This was the last thing he wanted to be doing on a Sunday morning.

" Do I have to get up now?" Asked Kisshu wearily, as Taruto entered Kisshu's room.

" Pai said so!!!" Retorted Taruto.

" What are we searching for again the... coral reef?" Asked Kisshu who unfortunately couldn't remember what it was that they were looking for exactly.

" No," Said Pai coming up from behind Taruto. "It's called the coril seed ..."

" What ever that is..." Said Kisshu still sitting up in his bed not willing to move from his comfortable spot.

" Get up Kisshu..." Said Pai.

" I don't wanna." Answered Kisshu plainly.

Pai glared at him.

Kisshu made the mistake of looking up at Pai.

" Um... on second thought I'll get up now." Said Kisshu getting out of bed as fast as he could.

As soon as Kisshu got out of his bed Pai left Taruto to deal with Kisshu.

" Kisshu I have a... question." Mumbled Tart.

" Let me guess it's about that monkey mew..." Inquired Kisshu.

Tart looked away as his face became warmer.

" I'll take that as a yes..." Asked Kisshu.

Tart only nodded his head still looking away in fear that if he looked at the older alien that he would see him blushing at the mention of Purin.

" What's the question?" He asked the younger alien.

" Do... do you think she'll remember me?" Asked Tart.

Kisshu pondered upon the question for a moment. Maybe just maybe the younger alien was having the same problem as him.

" I was thinking the same thing this morning about Koneko-chan..." Said Kisshu still deep in thought.

Tart looked at him funny for a second and then he realised what he meant. Kisshu had been spying on Ichigo over the computer for the past week they were on the ship. Aoyama Masaya had gone to England to study, Ichigo had then gotten together with Ryou and they've been dating since. Kisshu was having his doubts. Of whether Ichigo would remember him or not. He thinks she's forgotten that he had even existed in her life.

" Kisshu?" Asked Tart.

Kisshu's train of thought was then suddenly interrupted.

"Hm? What did you say?" Asked Kisshu.

" Are you...?" Asked Tart.

" Yeah I'm fine..." Lied Kisshu.

Little did the two aliens know Pai had been listening in on their conversation. Pai noticed Kisshu's peculiar behavior the past week and noticed that someone had been using his computer on a regular basis. He now knew who that was, it had been Kisshu, trying to use the cameras to view places on the earth, or a certain Koneko-chan aka Ichigo.

" Oh Kisshu," Whispered Pai.

Pai walked off to his computer. He had to be ready for when they were landing.

" Hey Kisshu," Said Tart trying to get the other aliens attention.

Kisshu just kept staring into space.

" Kisshu are you listening to me?" Asked Tart impatiently.

" Hm?" Said Kisshu finally snapping out of the trance.

Tart just looked at him funny.

" Sorry Taruto..." Said Kisshu walking off towards the ships Kitchen.

When Kisshu got into the kitchen he started to put some things together. Unaware of what he was doing he started to put some left overs into the concoction and was about to put it into the oven when Pai came into the kitchen. Pai ran over to Kisshu, took the bowl and closed the oven door.

" Kisshu!!" Yelled Pai, causing Kisshu to realize where he was, " Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Kisshu just stood there loooking at him blankly. Pai realized this and stopped yelling.

" Kisshu if you're hungry I'll make you something otherwise you're going to burn down the whole ship before we reach earth." Said Pai.

Kisshu nodded his head and sat down at the table, as Pai started to grab ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards.

Everything was quiet in the kitchen... too quiet. Tart came into the Kitchen screaming.

" Are we there yet?"

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

" What? Is there something on my face?" Asked Tart going cross-eyed to see if something was on his face.

" No." Said Pai getting back to work on breakfast.

" No for the nothing on my face or..." Asked Taruto.

" Both."

" Oh... OK." Said Tart. Being the youngest and least mature he was also the least patient, " Are we there yet?"

Pai merely shook his head.

" Are we there now?"

Pai gave him his death glare. Tart gulped.

" I'll take that as a no..." Said Tart trailing off when he saw what Kisshu was doing. Taruto looked at him puzzled.

Pai noticed that Tart had stopped asking him questions and looked up to see exactly what the younger alien had seen.

Kisshu was nuzzling up to the picture of Ichigo he always carried around in his pocket.

Kisshu noticed the silence to and opened his eyes to see the two other boys looking at him like they had never seen him before.

" What?" asked Kisshu anoyed, " Like you two haven't wanted to snuggle up to a picture of the porpoise mew or monkey mew."

Pai and Tart started to blush but both tried to hid it. Kisshu was too busy snuggling with his picture to notice.

Pai was fed up with cooking so instead of making breakfast he went to check the computers to see how long they had before they had to land.

Tart looked at the bowl of goop and a thought jumped into his mind. He took the bowl off the counter and put it front of Kisshu.

Kisshu looked at the bowl and started mindlessly eating the goop in the bowl with the stirring spoon.

Tart looked at him.

_Wow he really is out of his mind today, _Thought Tart as he left the kitchen so Kisshu could eat his goo in peace.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Me: If all of you want to know what that goo is I'll tell you in the next chapter. Review time begins now!!


	2. Back

A/n: Wow I got 4 reviews for this story!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and as a reward you all get to read another chapter!

Kisshu: So what was in the goo?

Me: You'll find out at the end of this chapter

Kisshu: But I wanna know what I was eating!

Me: Too bad... I don't own Tokyo mew mew

**Chapter Two: **

**Back**

Tart left the kitchen and was on his way to the computer room.

When he reached the computer room he found Pai there looking at the computers screen, Taruto thought this would be a good time to ask, " Are we there yet?"

Pai cringed at the question. He turned around and looked at him and said, "Does it look like we're there yet?"

Tart looked out the window to see stars everywhere.

" No." Answered Tart.

" Then don't waste my time by asking me if we're there yet."

Tart hung his head and went back to the kitchen to see if Kisshu was done eating the goo yet.

As soon as he got there he noticed that Kisshu had left. Where could he have gone now?

Tart decided to teleport back to the computer room and tell Pai that Kisshu was missing.

Once he finished teleporting he saw Kisshu talking to Pai. Tart was clueless as to how Kisshu had gotten there before himself.

Pai and Kisshu noticed Tart teleport to the room and saw the confused look on his face.

Pai took this as his chance to tell them that in 5 minutes they'd be entering the Earths atmosphere.

" Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Asked Tart.

" Because then you would've been in here longer still asking me if we were there yet."

Tart thought about this and realized how true it was.

" So how long until I get to see Koneko-chan?" Asked Kisshu finally coming back to Earth, or in this case the ship.

" Approximately 30 minutes." Answered Pai.

" How long is that?" Asked Kisshu, who apparently had no sense of time.

" That's about how long it takes us to wake you up." Said Pai.

" Oh." Said Kisshu, but he still had no idea how long that was.

" You missed a spot." Said a black haired girl as she sipped her tea.

The red haired girl glared at her.

" Hurry up Ichigo you don't want to stay late now do you?" Asked the Black haired girl again, "But then again you probably want to spend more time with Shirogane don't you?"

Ichigo blushed. Her and Ryou have been going out for two months now.

Then out of nowhere Masha came as fast as he could to the girls.

" Masha is something wrong?" Asked Ichigo.

" Aliens, aliens!!!"

All the girls stopped dead in their tracks.

" What?" Asked Ichigo dumbfounded.

" The aliens are back." Stated Ryou coming up from the basement with Keiichiro right behind him.

" Where are they?" Asked Zakuro.

" They're heading towards the earths atmosphere and will pass through it in a matter of minutes. So get ready to fight." Exclaimed Ryou turning around to leave the room.

" Tokyo Mew Mew!" Said Ichigo.

" MEW MEW STRAWBERRY-"

" MEW MEW MINTO-"

" MEW MEW LETTUCE-"

" MEW MEW PUDDING-"

" MEW MEW ZAKURO-"

" -METAMORPHO-SIS!!!"

" We're about to pass through the atmosphere." Stated Pai. "When we get to earth be ready for the Mews to attack us."

" But how would they know that we're coming?" Asked Kisshu.

" Because by now their little fur ball would have detected us by now."

Just as he said that the ride got extremely bumpy.

" What's happening?" Asked Kisshu and Tart in unison.

" We're with in the earth's atmosphere." Answered Pai.

The ship constantly bumped from side to side, and up and down.

Then the ride slowly became smoother and smoother until it was going perfectly straight.

Pai told the two to head to their old research lab on top of the library.

As the two teleported away Pai put the ship on auto pilot and set the co ordinance to their home planet and teleported to their old research lab.

When he got there he noticed Kisshu and Tart sneezing uncontrollably. Then he himself couldn't stop sneezeing. Pai noticed the tick layer of dust over everything. Everything else there was fine except for the dust.

" We need to clean this place up." Said Pai.

" No kidding." Said Kisshu still sneezing but calming down a bit.

" Fu Shi Sen!!" Shouted Pai creating a strong breeze taking the layer of dust off or the furniture and out of the lair.

They all stopped sneezing.

" That's much better." Said Kisshu finally able to stop sneezing.

" Bet it is." Said a voice coming from behind them.

The three of them turned around to see Tokyo Mew Mew with a tag along... Ryou, or as Kisshu likes to call him Blondie Boy.

" Oi, Koneko-chan!" Said Kisshu smirking his Kisshu smirk.

" What brings you aliens back?" Asked Ryou.

" That's none of your business now is it?" Said Pai. " But if you win this battle we might tell you."

Ryou glared in his direction.

" Fu Shi Sen!!" Shouted Pai sending a strong wind towards the Mews.

" Ah!" Screamed the Mews.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo's face.

" Ichigo!!" Screamed Kisshu.

Pai stopped the wind and looked at Kisshu.

" Ichigo, are you OK?" Asked Ryou.

" Yeah I'm fine." Said Mew Ichigo, clinging to Ryou's arms.

Kisshu looked furious, so furious it looked like he could explode with anger at any moment.

" Ichigo!!" Yelled Kisshu.

Everyone looked in Kisshu's direction to see what all the yelling was about.

" How could you choose Blondie Boy over me? I've always loved you haven't I? I loved you, I wanted you to be mine, and when Aoyama leaves you you choose him over me? Ichigo, I sacrificed myself just so you could destroy Deep Blue and what do I get? Squat that's what!" Yelled Kisshu.

" Kisshu." Whispered Mew Ichigo.

_Flash Back..._

" _Oi, Koneko-chan." _

_End Flash Back..._

_Flash Back..._

" _Ichigo, wake up, wake up and look at me right here!"_

_End Flash Back..._

_Flash Back..._

" _Come with me Ichigo, It'll be just you and me, in paradise."_

_End Flash Back..._

" Fusion!!!" Yelled Tart.

" What the heck is that supposed to be?" Asked Mew Ichigo.

" It's the ugliest and hairiest thing I've ever seen, na no da." Said Mew Pudding.

" It looks like a giant hair ball." Stated Mew Minto.

" Tart what the heck did you infuse?" Asked Kisshu.

Tart looked at the Hair ball.

" I used your comb Kisshu." Said Tart.

Kisshu looked at him dumbfoundedly.

" Come on Mew Mews!" Said Mew Ichigo. " For the Earth's future we'll be of service, nyan!"

" Dragon Swords!!" Yelled Kisshu.

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto grouped up in front of the Chimera Animal and were ready to attack.

" Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!!"

" Ribbon Zakuro Pure!!"

" Ribbon Lettuce Rush!!"

" Ribbon Minto Echo!!"

The aliens were pushed to the side and Ichigo came up.

" Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!!"

But the attack just got deflected and hit the wall.

" Nani?" Said Ryou in disbelief.

" What happened?" Asked Ichigo, she was just as confused as Ryou.

" It didn't work..." Said Lettuce astounded.

Then the Chimera Animal opened what seemed to be it's mouth and whipped a hair ball the size of Pudding's head right at them. The mews jumped up just in time to dodge the attack.

" We have to aim for it's mouth." Said Zakuro.

" Why?" Asked Ichigo.

" That's it's weak spot, if we can hit it there it's game over for the Chimera Animal." Said Zakuro.

" Alright we'll need a distraction." Said Ichigo.

" Have fun Ichigo." They said in unison.

" What?" Said Ichigo. " Meant one of you girls not me!"

" Oh well." Said Minto.

" Fine." Said Ichigo.

Ichigo started running in circles around the Chimera Animal.

" Try and hit me!!" Taunted Ichigo.

The Chimera Animal opened it's mouth.

" Now's our chance!" Shouted Zakuro.

" Ribbon Minto Echo!!"

" Ribbon Lettuce Rush!!"

" Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!!"

" Ribbon Zakuro Pure!!"

" Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!!"

The five attacks then combined into one and destroyed the Chimera Animal and Kisshu's comb fell and Masha ate the infuser.

" Alright spill! We won the battle now you tell us why you're back."

Pai took a deep breath.

" We are hear because we are searching for the Coril seed. It is believed that it lies within a human, with a pure heart, soul" Explained Pai. " Now we have told you and now you must leave."

The mews turned around and jumped up leaving their base.

Pai helped Tart up.

" It looks like we'll be needing a new head quarters." Said Pai.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Me: Alright now I will tell everyone what that goo was. It was a mix between Pancake mix and cake mix. It's an alien breakfast. It's cheap, fast and easy enough to make... for Pai at least... Kisshu couldn't cook a thing even if his life depended on it... oh wait his life already depends on it.

I also want at least 5 reviews before I continue!!


	3. Thoughts

A/n: Holy!!! I got 5 reviews in less than one day. You people don't waste your time when it comes to reviewing do you? A special thanks to the reviewers!! Alright now I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Ichigo: Wow you're not wasting any time.

Me: because I have to get this chapter done so I can work on the outline for the next chapter and then the next chapter, and the next and so on. So on with the story!!

**Chapter Three:**

**Thoughts**

It has been a couple of days since their battle with the aliens. Everyone was at work doing anything to get the day done faster. Well everyone but Ichigo that is.

Ichigo was off in her own little world, wiping the same table over, and over, and over, and over. Ichigo couldn't get her mind off what happened two days ago.

_Flash Back..._

" _Ichigo!!" Yelled Kisshu._

_Everyone looked in Kisshu's direction to see what all the yelling was about._

" _How could you choose Blondie Boy over me? I've always loved you haven't I? I loved you, I wanted you to be mine, and when Aoyama leaves you you choose him over me? Ichigo, I sacrificed myself just so you could destroy Deep Blue and what do I get? Squat that's what!" Yelled Kisshu._

" _Kisshu." Whispered Mew Ichigo._

_End Flash Back..._

Ichigo stopped wiping the table, and fell to her knees. She had to admit it, she felt so bad.

_I feel so bad, _Thought Ichigo, _Now I think I finally realize how he feels, I mean just looking back at the things he's done for me... even though he's tried to kill me, it was only because he loved my and he probably just didn't want to see me with anyone else..._

Ichigo snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Ichigo looked behind her. All she saw were white pants staring her in the face. Looking up she realized it was Ryou. Ichigo saw the worried gaze upon his face.

" You OK Ichigo?" Asked Ryou worriedly.

Ichigo hesitated.

_Should I tell him? _Ichigo asked herself, _No I'd better not... he wouldn't understand what I'm going through..._

" Yeah I'm fine." Muttered Ichigo standing up.

" Are you sure?" Asked Ryou.

" Yeah..." Said Ichigo, as her voice trailed off.

" Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Asked Ryou.

Ichigo graciously took the boys offer and was on her way home.

Ichigo reached her house in a few minutes. She sighed and took out her key. Ichigo unlocked the door and went straight to her room and sat down on her bed.

_Maybe I was too hard on Kisshu I mean yeah he did all these great things for me but we're supposed to be enemies, _Thought Ichigo, _I could never get together with him, what would my parents think if I came home with an alien saying he was my boyfriend? This is so confusing... who am I supposed to go with? Kisshu? Ryou? I have no Idea... life isn't fair. Look on the bright side at least I don't have three boys after me, now I only have two, which is just as bad as three!! _

Just then Ichigo's cellphone rang.

_Why won't everyone just leave me alone?_

Ichigo answered the phone.

" Hello?" Said Ichigo.

" Hi Ichigo." It was Ryou.

" Hi Ryou." Said Ichigo depressed.

" Is everything OK Ichigo, you sound depressed." Asked Ryou.

" No nothings wrong."

" Are you sure? We can talk about it if you want." Said Ryou.

" No, no it's OK... you probably wouldn't understand anyway." Said Ichigo.

" OK... well anyway I called because I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a movie tomorrow."

" Sure!!" Exclaimed Ichigo.

" Alright we'll meet at the movies at 7 OK?"

" OK... Um Ryou..."

" Hmm?"

" Do you love me?"

" Why would you want to know that?"

" Just because."

" Of course I love you after all you are my girlfriend."

_Great, just great..._

" Ichigo are you still there?"

" Huh? Oh yeah I', still here."

" OK Bye Ichigo."

" Bye."

Ichigo hung up the phone.

Ichigo laid down on the bed.

_What should I do? _

Ichigo rolled over onto her stomach and what started out as sob eventually led to tears. Ichigo cried until she fell asleep.

_Ichigo's dream..._

_There were two dark figures standing in a dark room. The room looked completely bare except for the computer in the middle of the room._

" _How does she have it inside of her?" asked the shorter figure._

" _I don't know." Answered the taller figure._

" _How are we supposed to get it out of her body?"_

_For a few minutes the tall figure stayed silent._

" _The only way is to... is to..."_

" _Is to what?"_

" _We have to kill her."_

" _WHAT?!?! Isn't there another way?"_

" _There is no other way."_

" _There is no way I'm letting you kill her!!" _

_The smaller figure left the room as fast as it could._

" _I wish there was another way but what must be done..."_

" _Must be done." Answered another figure. _

_The figure was foggy and hard to make out but it's voice was like nails on a chalkboard. The voice sounded so familiar but Ichigo couldn't quite put her finger on it... _

_Then the picture changed it was where the battle against Deep Blue had taken place._

" _So we meet again... Mew Ichigo." Said the same voice as before but less airy like it had been... almost as if it were really there._

_Ichigo saw herself in mew form._

_Where are the other mews? _Thought Ichigo.

_Ichigo tried to see the other person but she couldn't see a body or anything in that direction for that matter. _

_Ichigo tried to speak but nothing came out._

" _This time you will be defeated... Mew Ichigo." The name was sounded with hate._

_So obviously it was one of her enemies but who?_

" _I won't let you lay a finger on her!!" Came a voice in the same direction as where she had been._

" _Don't get in my way fool!!" _

" _Not in your life!!"_

" _Then die you insolent fool!!"_

Ichigo woke up sitting up straight, startled, drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily.

" What was that?" Ichigo asked herself.

Ichigo looked at her clock.

" It's 7 already? I'd better get ready for school."

Ichigo got dressed and headed downstairs.

" You're up early." Said Sakura Ichigo's mom.

" Yeah... uh mom can I talk to you about something?" Asked Ichigo.

" What is it?" Asked Sakura.

" Well if there's some boy that likes you and you already have a boyfriend what do you do?"

" Is there a boy at school that likes you and because you and Ryou are together you don't know what to do?"

" Uh... yeah sure let's go with that."

" Well it depends on what your heart is telling you. If you really like Ryou stay with him, but if you like the other boy more then go with him."

" But that's the problem I don't know who I like more so what am I supposed to do?"

" That's not up to me to decide that now is it?"

" I guess not." Muttered Ichigo.

" Now eat some breakfast and then off to school with you, you'll be late otherwise."

" Alright."

Ichigo ate her breakfast and ran off to school.

" My mom's not much of a help... maybe I can get Moe or Miwa to help!!" Said Ichigo running right into the school yard.


	4. Longing

A/n: I know I took a long time to get this chapter up but I got a new computer

A/n: I know I took a long time to get this chapter up but I got a new computer. I had to transfer all the files so it took me a while.

Kisshu: JUST GET TO THE CHAPTER ALREADY!!

Me: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed….

Kisshu: Be quiet

Me: I will as long as you do the disclaimer

Kisshu: She doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew already!! Get that through your thick skulls!!

Me: O.O Kisshu I'll say this nicely…. BE NICE TO THE REVIEWERS!!

Kisshu: I thought you said you'd be quiet now!

Me: I lied… OK on to the chapter.

Chapter 4:

Longing

Ichigo ran right past the gates and into the class room.

"I'm glad you finally decided to join us Momomiya-san." Said the teacher, "Please take your seat."

Ichigo took her seat next to Moe and Miwa.

"You're late." Whispered Miwa.

"I'm always late." Defended Ichigo.

"You're 10 minutes later than usual." Stated Moe.

"I have a lot on my mind these days."

"Are you three finished with your lovely conversation," Asked the teacher sarcastically?

"Gomenasai," apologized the girls in unison. (Note: Gomenasai means I'm sorry in Japanese.)

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, the kendo team is back and Aoyama-san will be joining us after lunch."

Ichigo's jaw dropped.

_No way, _she thought, _there is no way he's back!! This is bad really bad, it was bad enough having Kisshu back and still out to get me, but now I have to deal with Aoyama my ex-boyfriend… _

Second Period came and went quickly, as did third period. The whole time Ichigo was totally spaced out. For once she didn't fall asleep, like she usually did. Soon enough it was lunch time, and first in line was none other than Aoyama Masaya.

"What should I do? He'll see me if I get into the line…" Ichigo whispered. "I have an idea…"

Ichigo ran out the school gates quickly, and headed down the street towards, café mew mew.

_I hope Ryou and Akasaka-san are there, _Thought Ichigo as she reached the doors to the café.

Ichigo knocked on the door numerous times, until her blond haired boss finally answered.

"Ichigo what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at school?" He asked.

"Its lunch time and I was hoping to have lunch with you…" She answered.

Ryou looked at her quizzically.

"What's the occasion?" He asked her, as she came through the doors.

"Aoyama's back." Ichigo stated looking at the floor.

"So, I take it you're hiding from him. Am I right?"

Ichigo nodded her head slowly.

Ryou sighed.

"Come on." He said leading her towards the kitchen. "I'll get you something to eat."

* * *

Kisshu tossed and turned in his bad. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night because he had a lot on his mind.

Taruto walked into Kisshu's room to find him cuddling with one of Ichigo's shirts. Taruto heard him talking and hid near the door way just outside his room.

"Ichigo I love you. You mean so much to me, I love your chocolate brown eyes, and how they glisten in the sunlight. Your hair is so soft I'd love to stroke it all day long, you smell of sweet strawberries, it's no wonder your name is Ichigo." Kisshu sighed. "If only I could say that to her face… but she won't give me the time of day. At least I got one of her shirts…"

"Kisshu," Muttered Taruto in a whisper.

Kisshu heard the younger alien, but just stared at him.

"What do you want, chibi," Asked Kisshu?

"Well… ano…" Said Tart, just then an idea hatched in his head. "What if I knew a way to get Ichigo off your mind?"

"How," Asked Kisshu curiously?

"How is this supposed to get Ichigo off my mind?" Asked Kisshu?

"I don't know, I just wanted someone other than myself to do my chores." Replied Tart.

"But that's why they're called _your _chores." Retorted Kisshu.

"Just finish cleaning my room, slave!!" Commanded Taruto.

"What'd you call me," Asked Kisshu threateningly?

"Nothing, nothing!!" Said Taruto waving his hands in front of his face.

"It'd better be nothing," Muttered Kisshu getting back to cleaning Tart's room.

Kisshu, thought about it for a moment , Taruto was taking advantage of him.

"Why you little…" Kisshu never got to finish, for Taruto got the message and ran off. "Get back here!!"

Kisshu chased Taruto around the room for about an hour, and then Taruto decides to finally open a door and fly towards Pai's computer room. As the two chase each other around and around and around and around and around, and I think you all get the point.

"HELP ME!! He's gonna kill me Pai, help me!!" Shouts Taruto.

Pai grits his teeth, and yells.

"SHUT UP!!"

Hearing Pai say this the two stop, or at least Taruto does, and Kisshu takes this opportunity to try and strangle the little devil.

"KISSHU!!" Shouts Pai.

Kisshu almost immediately let go of Tart's throat. Kisshu had never seen Pai this mad before.

"Kisshu, go to your room!!" Pai yells.

Kisshu doesn't move.

"I said now!!" Shouts Pai pointing towards the door.

Kisshu stands up and walks ever so slowly out the door and goes to his room. Kisshu slammed his door, and plopped down on his bed.

"That Pai, who does he think he is?" Mumbled Kisshu. "Ichigo wouldn't yell at me like that."

Kisshu thought about what he just said. He remembered all the times Ichigo yelled at him, like when he was about to kill her shouting about how much Masaya means to her.

Or the time when she was shouting at him telling him not to touch Masaya. Every time she yells at him at has to do with Masaya.

Kisshu started crying.

"When I look in your eyes  
I see a whole different sky  
Like I've never seen before  
And when I hear your voice  
It's like a song that I can  
Listen to o', over again

It's so crazy how you make me go crazy  
Every time that I'm near you

Cause you're just a dream  
This is my reality  
Totally insanity  
If I could be in your dream  
All I wanna do is be with you be with you  
You're just a dream  
Just a dream

When I picture the world  
It takes me to the sun  
I think about the way you smile  
And the words that you say  
Always seem to change  
The world that I've been living in

It's so crazy how you make me go crazy  
Every time that I'm near you

Cause you're just a dream  
This is my reality  
Totally insanity  
If I could be in your dream  
All I wanna do is be with you be with you  
You're just a dream  
Just a dream  
You're just a dream  
Just a dream yeah

More than my imagination could ever see  
You're just a dream  
If I could be with you

You're just a dream  
This is my reality  
Totally insanity  
If I could be in your dream  
All I wanna do is be with you be with you  
Cause You're just a dream  
This is my reality  
Totally insanity  
If I could be in your dream  
All I wanna do is be with you be with you  
Be with you  
You're just a dream  
Oh whoa you're just a dream  
Just a dream." Sings Kisshu.

* * *

A/n: Ok that ending was totally sad, now for your homework, I made a music video about Kisshu and Ichigo on YouTube. Now I want all of you to look up the video Kisshu – Ichigo is just a dream. My username is amythist222. Btw the song is called just a dream by jump5.


	5. Authors Note

This chapter is just an authors not because I'm not totally sure if I'm going to continue on with any of my stories. I still have to think about it and I may even re write the stories. I'm really sorry about this and to disappoint everyone… but I'm still not sure about it yet and I'm not even sure about the whole story… I do have a plot for the story but it's sort of straying from the path I had created for it. So I'm going to have to do some more planning if you all do want me to continue on. Again I'm really sorry and I will let everyone know what my decision is ASAP.


End file.
